


Feast

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The feast is a success





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

The ceremony and the feast had been a huge success. Not only that they all had eaten too much, there had been music and drink and the stories that had been told would still warm them on a cold winter's night. 

Giving thanks to the gods had been quite different this year. Merlin was almost giddy as Arthur put the colourful markings on him under the supervision of his mother. They weren't as precise as in previous years, but Merlin beamed. He had swirls and stripes on his chest, dots on his arms and something that resembled a tree on his back.

When Arthur had put the blue stripes on his cheekbones, repeating the words Hunith told him, Merlin shivered. As he spoke the ancient words of laying the strength of all people into him and therefore before the gods, Merlin had to bite his lower lip. Arthur's pronounciation was sloppy and sometimes he looked at Hunith for her to repeat the rest so he could go on, but Merlin's skin tingled. It had never felt like this before. It was like his magic was calling out to Arthur, anticipating his touch and growing stronger through it. 

Some of his thoughts wandered away from the ceremony and became decidedly impure. Before he could do something stupid, his mother finally nodded and took the bowl with the paint out of Arthur's hand and held it out to him. Oh, now was his time to put the markings on Arthur. Holding the little bowl, he looked at Arthur questioningly. 

Arthur looked at Hunith and back to him and then nodded, but didn't start to remove his shirt. The spells would be more powerful if he could have painted the markings on Arthur's chest as well, but as Merlin had informed the elders, he wouldn't force Arthur to do anything and that he had come to put the paint on him meant so much already. He dipped his fingertips into the paint and put the markings on Arthur's face with a wide smile. 

When Miandor stepped in to put the crown on him - this one was much lighter than the one for the Horned God, entirely made out of things nature gave them this time of year and it matched his bracelets and anklets - he stopped to watch the scene. It was clear that he would have preferred Arthur to fully participate. As he had thought that the Prince of Camelot wouldn't lift a finger, he seemed to be pleased about what he saw anyway. He took the harvest crown, handed it to Arthur and as Hunith had done, spoke the ancient words for Arthur to repeat as he put the crown on Merlin's head. 

The ceremony felt different, too. Merlin felt so much more connected to the earth, felt the movement of all living things around them as he went through the prayers and invocations. He had always liked the singing, but it was a lot easier this time and even though the steps he had to dance were predefined for ages, they felt new and they came to him naturally. 

When the ceremony was over, Merlin grabbed Arthur by the wrist and dragged him along. He introduced him to some of the druid elders and a few of the people he had grown up with. They all seemed to appreciate that Arthur had stayed close and sat in the front and handed him a ceremonial staff made out of cornstalks when Miandor gave him a sign. 

It was time to eat and celebrate and they were served the best parts, but Merlin made sure that everyone had something before he sat down on the log next to Arthur. 

"Thank you." This was the first moment in the entire evening that they could talk. 

"I still don't understand exactly what this paint is for." Arthur bit into a slice of bread. 

"Together with the words you spoke, they are powerful spells."

"I can't do magic." Arthur shook his head and the wreath made out of leafs and twigs, some left-over ears and red berries that someone had put on his head, became crooked. 

Merlin smiled. "You don't have to do magic. I am magic. Magic reacted to the spells you said. They enhance my sensations and you did well. I felt so much more this year."

"Can you...will you translate the spells for me when we have time? So I know what I said? It's easier to remember when you know what it actually means. And to know which saying goes with which mark?"

Merlin threw him a look and couldn't keep the wide grin off his face. Had Arthur just agreed to learn the spells, so he could do them without help next year? His heart was beating fast and all he could do was nod. 

People brought them mugs with mead and Merlin had so much more fun than the years before. It was probably because he was older and nobody held him back drinking...or it was because Arthur was here. He decided to reward Arthur with kisses the moment they were alone.

The later it got, the tipsier Merlin became and when the fire started to die, he yawned widely. 

"Can we leave now?" Arthur whispered. 

"I...think so..." Merlin wasn't sure that his words still came out the way they should. He sounded weird to himself, but his tongue didn't quite obey. 

Arthur got up, steadied himself and then pulled Merlin up. 

Merlin didn't mind at all that Arthur manhandled him, he even enjoyed Arthur's arm around him. "I...Icanwalk."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, I see that. Damn, Merlin, you're a lightweight."

"Jus hadmead." Merlin nodded as if he had said something really profound. 

"Yes, right. Come on."

Merlin beamed goofily. Arthur was here and he knew what to do. If he didn't do it too gently while he hauled him into their place and dropped him on the bed, Merlin didn't notice. Before his head even touched the pillow, he was already sound asleep.


End file.
